


Glasses and Paints

by elfesetamour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harringrove, M/M, Smut, harringrove au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfesetamour/pseuds/elfesetamour
Summary: "The painting that I will draw should be shown in all art exhibitions. So the whole world can see Steve's beauty."Billy is a fine art student and he needs inspiration for his project. And can he find this where he never thought he would?





	Glasses and Paints

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of California Dream is coming! But it's going to be a little long for the final, so it might be late. Because of that, I wanted to write this oneshot as soon as possible. I was inspired by Joe's new short film, 'How To Be Alone' He was so cute in it, so I said, "Why not?" lol 
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy took a few steps backwards after touching his brush on the canvas one last time. His hands, clothes, trousers and even neck were dyed, but he was glad to finally finish his painting. But there was a problem: He wasn’t happy with what he saw. Not at all. Yes, maybe someone who saw this painting could say nice things but that wasn't what Billy imagined when he started drawing it. He had been working on this painting for days and the result was _crap._ Inspiration seems to have left Billy. He couldn't find anything, an object, a human, _something_ to inspire. And for Billy, an artist was no different from a garbage when they have no inspiration.

 

Billy frowned. He felt angry. _I spent my days for nothing,_ he thought. His friends at the university were constantly talking about working on something nice and Billy was responding like he was doing the same. And he thought he was doing it until now but he was wrong. _You'll be a poor painter after graduation._ When his thoughts disturbed him, he screamed into the air and broke the unfinished canvas, threw the pieces on the ground. That's what it deserved. It was ugly, it was worthless. It meant nothing.

 

Billy took a deep breath and fell down to his knees, covered his face with hands. His thoughts began to speak louder and led Billy to become more angry.

But they stopped by the phone ringing.

Billy lowered his hands gently and stared at his phone trembling on the couch. It was Max. He took it and answered the call.

 

“What do you want, rat?” He tried to keep his voice as normal as he could, but he wasn't sure if it was successful.

“Hey Billy.” It wasn't Max's voice. “It’s Lucas. Max fell off the skateboard and got injured. Her leg is bleeding but it’s not serious. Can you pick her up? We're at the park.”

“I said I’m okay, Lucas!” He could hear Max shouting from behind, but all of Billy's thoughts were gathered on _‘Injured.’_ part. He felt the blood in his body begin to simmer and also dizzy.

“Don't even let her move, shitheads! I'm coming right now!” He hung the phone on Lucas' face, took his phone, car keys and wallet, then left the house.

 

Billy ran to the car.  Got in and started the engine with his shaking hands. He was driving so fast that he had probably broken a rule, but he couldn't think about it now. It was true that they didn't get along well, but he cared about Max. He wanted to protect her from the filth of this world. Billy might not have been her real brother, but it didn't stop him from pretending to be. Max was his younger sister and Billy loved her. And if something hurt her, that would hurt him too.

 

Billy just left the car in front of the park, didn't even bother to park it. This time he ran to the park as he ran to the car and proceeded towards Max's friends who were gathered around her. As he approached them, kids’s heads had already begun to turn on him.

 

“You idiot!” shouted to Max. She sat on the floor and stretched his legs to the front. Her leg was cut small but deeply, pressed her bandanas over the wound because of the bleeding. “How did you cut yourself in a place like this? Can't you be careful? You're not a little kid, Max!”

“Stop yelling at me in front of everyone!” She was wounded but still could keep fighting with Billy. Billy took a deep breath and knelt beside his sister, staring at the cut in her leg. They were supposed to go to the hospital, probably had to stitch it.

“We're going to the hospital.” He lifted his head and waved his index finger at the kids looking at them. “If this is one of you…”

“It's because of my clumsiness. Not their fault.” Max hit Billy's arm. “Stop it.” Billy wanted to trust Max, but he still gave a threatening look to the kids, so they could understand that he was serious.

He wrapped his arms under her sister's legs and stood up, taking her carefully.

“Let us know what happened, Max!” When Lucas called behind them as they leaving, Billy saw Max waving at him. _Stupid teenage love._

Billy put Max in the passenger seat of the car carefully and fastened her seat belt firmly.

 

“Does it hurt so much?” Before sat in the driver's seat, Billy put his hand on the torpedo and looked at Max in an anxious manner.  Billy' didn’t like to see that his sister was bleeding.

“No, I’m okay.” When Billy raised his eyebrows, she threw her head back in an annoyed mood. “I’m okay Billy.”

“I hope so, rat.”

 

\--

 

Billy walked into the hospital while Max was in his arms and started looking for a nurse. It wasn't too crowded, so he was hoping to find someone right away. In addition, Max’s changing face expresses say to him that the pain is sharp. _He didn't want her to suffer any more._

When he opened his mouth to call someone, a small girl came and looked at Billy.

 

“Let's take you to the examination room.” Billy nodded relievedly and followed the girl's steps to the room. He put Max on the gurney and after making sure she was comfortable, put his hands to his waist and turned to nurse. “I have another patient to take care of. The other nurse will be here soon.” And left the room.

Billy just stared after her. They just had to make stitch the wound and did they keep that little girl waiting for this?! What was their problem?!

“Ah fuck.” He moved his neck and sat down by pulling a chair beside her. “Looks like we're gonna have to wait a bit.”

“Thanks for coming.” Billy turned his gaze toward her with Max's voice. Why did she thank him for that? Of course he was supposed to come. He was Max's brother. He'd be happy to accept her responsibility.

“I'm surprised you didn't call Niel.” Billy grinned. He knew that Max didn't like that man and he wasn't even her own father. _Billy hated him_ , even though he was his own father. He was disgusting. He had nothing to love and Billy was very happy to be moved out of that house. He felt sorry for not taking Max with him but when she wanted to, Max was staying at his house. They were good.

“You know I won't. He would to tell my mother and cause her worries. I'm fine.”

“You're a strong girl, Max.” Billy raised his hand and put it on the red head.

 

At that time, the door of the room opened and a tall, brunette _male_ nurse entered in. Billy was trying to figure out what was happening when his eyes widened with surprise. _Male nurse._ Wouldn't nurses usually be hot chicks? Well, he heard men could be nurses but he didn't meet one before.

The boy slowly turned to both and smiled.

Well, Billy was too prejudiced. He was probably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen and _was a nurse. And now he would take care of Max._

There was an intimate feeling inside his huge brown eyes. His smiling lips were pink and he was put glasses on his nose that looked like Harry Potter's. His hair was the same color as eyes. Billy was sure that people wanted to touch that hair all day, because he also wanted to do it now like crazy.

“Hey Max.” said nurse boy while looking at the patient's record in his hand. “I think you've had a minor injury.” He set aside the papers and turned to Billy, pointed to the chair. “Can I?”

Billy nodded quickly as he glanced captivated at the boy and he stood up and gave him his place. After a little thank you, the boy sat in the chair and started to wear his gloves. Billy was staring at him like he was looking at a sculpture of art. He didn't say he was an artist, but there was a real art in front of him. And he never thought of that he would meet with real art in a hospital. “My name is Steve.” said the nurse boy, kept his smile. “Unfortunately, the wound is a little deep, so we'll have to stitch. But I promise you that it won't hurt.”

Max was scared when she heard the stitch, it wasn't hard for Billy to understand. The expression on her face was telling everything.

“Hey. Hey.” Billy approached his sister and took her little hand. “I'm with you. It will not hurt.” Max looked at him for a few seconds. And then, when Max smiled nervously, Billy gave a smile to her in the same way.

“You're lucky to have such a brother.” In Steve's words, Billy had to look at him him. Steve gave him a quick look, fixed his glasses and focused on Max's leg.

 

While stitching, Max was holding Billy's hand tightly but she didn't cry or her eyes weren’t tearing up. He just realized she was squeezing her teeth. Max was fine when it was over and along with Steve's painkillers, her pain was gone.

 

“Do you want candy?” After removing his gloves, Steve took one of the lollipops that had been put into a jar and passed it to Max, but the red-haired girl turned his head, frowning.

“I'm not a child.” On top of that, the dark-haired boy raised his hands as he surrendered and shrugged. “You're right, I’m sorry.” And he handed the candy to Billy. “Do you want it?” Billy's gaze shifted between Steve and lollipop. He was thinking of getting other things into his mouth instead of a lollipop but of course, he just took the lollipop from Steve's hand, refused to bring this thoughts in front of his sister. He opened the candy’s paper and took it between his lips. He was staring at Steve while doing all this.

“Fine, I want one, too.” With Max's surrender, Steve gave Max a lollipop and then turned his attention to Billy. Billy grinned, pushing the candy into his tongue and flipping it in his mouth. _He was sure that nurse boy liked it._ Because Steve had only looked at Billy's lips for a few seconds.

He shook himself by cleaning his throat, was trying to pull himself together.    

 

“Come back a week later, we’ll take the stitches.” He reached out and stroked Max’s hair. “Get well soon, Max. Be careful from now on.” And after looking at Billy one more time, he left the room.

 

\--

 

“Do you like him?” Billy was smoking at the same time as he was driving, but instead of blowing the smoke out of Max's question, he accidentally sniffed it and started coughing. He knew who she was talking about but he didn't want to answer, so he cleared his throat like he didn't understand the question.

“Who are you talking about?”

“The nurse. Steve.” He felt Max turn her head toward him, but Billy was trying hard not to look at her. Because if he did, Max would probably know that he was lying. Yeah, that must have been her talent. She could easily understand Billy's facial expressions.

“No?” _That was a very unsuccessful attempt to lie._

“Billy! I can’t believe you! Why do you have to hit on to everyone you see?!”

“I'm not hitting on everyone I see, Max!” As Billy was raising his voice up like Max, he turned his head to her and hit the steering wheel. “I didn't even say anything!”

“It's obvious you're lying! Oh, God.” Max rolled his eyes and leaned back, crossing his arms across her chest. Billy didn't know what to do with that response because _he was really lying._ He liked Steve. With his hair, big eyes and glasses, he was an incredibly pretty boy and Billy felt the need to appreciate them when he saw a beautiful person. They were the inspiration for Billy's art.

And maybe Billy's lost inspiration might have come back, thanks to Steve.

 

\--

 

The next day, Billy was busy drawing Steve's face in the sketchbook at the university. He was trying to add all the details he could remember and wanted to transfer a complete portrait to his skethcbook. So as he looked at it, he could start drawing his project, which he hadn't started yet. Maybe he could have put something nice out there. If he's lucky.

 

“Who is he?” Carol took the book from Billy's hand and sat down the chair next to him. Tommy leaned over and stared at sketchbook. “He’s looking pretty.”

“Someone I met yesterday.” Billy took his sketcbook back as he tried to suppress his nerves. “Yeah, that’s why I’m drawing him.”

“Boys with glasses are so cute.” Carol sighed and smiled as she imagined it, placing her chin inside her palm. Tommy didn't like it very much, so he shook his hand in front of her face and tried to turn her from the imagination into the real world. It was undeniable that Tommy was jealous. They had been together since high school, and that meant a long time.

Carol turned her gaze to Billy after she hit Tommy's hand. “Do you like him?”

_Seriously?_

Carol was asking him the same question Max asked about. Why were people so curious?

“A little bit.” Billy muttered. He was trying to look like didn't care and he was running his pen on the sketchbook. The drawing wasn't bad, but it wasn't what he wanted. What he had to do was sit across Steve and draw him. He should have drew him on the canvas without even passing the smallest detail.

“Why didn't you ask him out? Isn't it famous that you're acting too fast on these things?”

“Maybe I will.”

“We should go on a double date!” Carol raised her arms up excitedly, but Billy's gaze destroyed her excitement. Billy never introduced him to Carol and Tommy on their first date. They were too cocky, biased and had claims that they were very intelligent. Maybe they were, maybe not; Billy wasn't interested in that, but he was sure they'd annoy Steve. “You're so annoying, Billy.”

“Thank you, Carol. I make a special effort for that.”

 

\--

 

A week later, Billy parked his car in front of the school at Max's school finish time and got out. Of course, the weather in San Diego was as warm as ever, but it was warmer today. Billy had buttoned up only three or four buttons on his shirt and if he had more, he thought he'd melt in his shirt because of the heat.

When the students left school, Billy leaned back to his car and waited for Max –still limping- to come to him. They were going to the hospital for her stitches and Billy was so excited to see the pretty nurse boy again. His sketchbook was full of Steve's portraits. He wondered why he didn't ask him to draw him. But, surprisingly, _Billy couldn't find the courage._ Because he was afraid of being rejected for the first time. There was no need to be humble, Billy had never been rejected. Neither men nor girls. But there was something with Steve that he didn't really understand. Maybe he wasn't gay, maybe he was homophobic. He didn’t know. And that's a feeling of disbelief that kept Billy away from him. But today he was gonna ask him out. He was going to go back to him and tell that he wanted to have a drink with him. He hoped that he would accept it.

Billy noticed a beautiful body approaching him while he was lighting a cigarette. She had sunlight behind her and was glowing. Mrs. Wheeler. Nancy and Mike's mother who's interested in Billy, _a little too much._ Frankly, Billy couldn't be angry at her because he had to admit, one night, he flirted with Karen to find Max when she ran away to meet up with her friends. After that night, Mrs. Wheeler's interest in Billy had grown even more and it was still continuing.

 

“Hello Billy.” She said smiling and fixed her hair with hand. “Did you come for Max?”

“Hello Mrs. Wheeler.” Billy lowered the cigarette between his lips and gave one of his attractive smiles to the woman. “Yeah, yeah, that's why I’m here. But you?” Mrs. Wheeler bit her lower lip and she smiled back at Billy in response. _The fact that she was an attractive woman was infiltrating the thoughts of Billy again._

“Ah, I'm taking Mike to the dentist's appointment.”

“You're a great mother.” Billy ran his gaze all the way through her. She was wearing a floral dress and her hair over her shoulders. “Mike and Nancy are so lucky.” On top of that, Mrs. Wheeler's cheeks flushed and Billy was pretty sure that it wasn't because the weather was warm.

“Hello Mrs. Wheeler.” Max's voice should have broken the woman's thoughts because it caused her to splatter from a dream as if she were awake. Billy and her turned to the group.

“Hello Max. Hello kids.” She reached out to Mike and gestured for him to come up to her. “Come on, Mike, I don't want us to be late for the dentist.” She looked at Billy once again before returning to her car.

“Come to dinner sometime, okay?”

“Of course, Mrs. Wheeler.” Billy put his cigarette between his lips and turned to Max. He just couldn't believe he were flirting with Mrs. Wheeler again. He was sure that if they went to dinner, Karen was going to give Billy her cookies. And Billy would gladly take one and bite the cookie while looking at the woman. Just like when they first met. _He'd rather be with Steve._ “Come on, rat, we're going to the hospital.”

“Oh, was that today?”

“Why are you going?” With Lucas' question, Max turned to him and scratched her forehead.

“They'll take my stitches. I'm finally gonna get rid of this stupid bandage.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jane stepped one step forward and smiled, holding Max's hand. She was probably the only kid Billy could possibly get to like in the party. It was without a doubt that Max had a good deal with her, Max loved her.

“No.” Max replied. “It’s not important. And I don't want you to watch Billy hitting on the nurse boy.”

All the heads turned to Billy on this answer. _You little bitch,_ Billy thought. He took a breath angrily and grabbed Max in the arm, dragging her to the car.

“All right, rat, get in that car. You talked enough.”

“See you tomorrow, guys!”

 

\--

 

“If you say something stupid about me in front of your friends again, I'll ruin you, Max.” Billy said as entered the hospital with Max. Max didn't look like she was listening to him. She put his skateboard on the ground as if to prove it, and skateboarded away from him. Billy took another breath angrily. _She's testing me._

When he walked in after Max, they went to the examination room. Max sat on the gurney, giving Billy her skateboard.

“Are you gonna ask him out?”

“Max! For God's sake. Why do you care so much?”

“Because I know you don't like being alone.” _Well, Billy wasn't expecting that._ He frowned, didn't answer. “You're always having one-night stands and the next day you're unhappy. You want someone to love you for a long time, but you don't admit that. It's not hard to understand, because your facial expressions speak for you instead.”

“Max, what are you talking—“ Just then the door opened and Steve walked in. That's why the their conversation have been left unfinished. Billy had no idea how she thought of all this, but _there were points where she was right._ And Billy hated to admit it.

“Hello Max. How do you feel?” Steve smiled brightly as Billy remembered and he sat down by pulling a chair, uncovering the bandage on Max's leg and looking the stitched. “Looks pretty good. Does it hurt?”

“A little bit. I'm limping.”

“This is normal. You'll be completely healed by next week.” He fixed his glasses and started wearing his gloves. If Billy went to bed with Steve, he'd tell him not to take off his glasses. Billy wanted to have sex with his glasses on. _He had a fetish for it._

When he had finished, he threw away his gloves and left the room saying goodbye to them. Max pointed to the door with as she stood up and looked at Billy.

 

“Go after him!” Billy paused for a few seconds, but then he left the room quickly. What was he really waiting for? Why was he acting like a coward? At worst, he would get the answer no and he would continue looking for new inspirations. He would throw away the sketches in his house and take Steve out of his life. He had only seen him twice. It didn't affect him that much. There are so many fishes in the sea for Billy.

“Hey, Steve!” When Billy called Steve walking down the corridor, pretty boy stopped and turned around. _I can't believe these big eyes make me hard,_ Billy thought.

“Hey Billy. Is there a problem?”

“No, no. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.” He rubbed his neck with his hand. _Say something instead of being silly._ “Are you free tonight? I thought maybe we could have a drink.”

“Ah…” Steve seemed surprised by this question. Of course he was surprised, Billy was sure he wasn't expecting anything like that. Oh, great. _Really great._ “Actually, I was going out with a couple of my friends, but you can come along if you want. We are very funny guys.” Steve put his hands on his waist, laughing. Oh, no, Billy never wanted to. But there was a night out with Steve, crowded or not. Billy could've been watching him all night and scraped his face in his memory for his sketch while he was chatting.

“Of course.” said Billy and smiled. “I'd love to.”

 

\--

 

“So what? Will you be with the people you don't know all night? Just for that boy?” Max was sitting cross-legged on Billy's bed, holding a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Billy was supposed to leave Max at home on his way home, but when Max told him she wanted to come, he brought her his house and quickly explained what happened with Steve. But unfortunately, Max didn't seem to like it very much.

“I always hang out with people I don't know, Max. That's how I socialize.”

“Yeah but you do it with people you like it. What if you don't like them? Will you stand there for hours just for Steve?” She ate few popcorn and leaned back as she lifted her eyebrows as if she had hit a good spot. Billy was mad at himself sometimes for forgetting how annoying this girl was.

He pulled a shirt out of the closet and looked at it carefully. _No, not this._

“If I don't like them, I leave, Max, it's not too hard. Maybe I can convince Steve to come with me.” Then he turned to the little girl and showed the shirt, but the answer was negative. So he continued to look in the closet to find another shirt.

“Do you want to sleep with him or do you want to draw him?” Billy turned his gaze on Max. This was more of a reprimanding look of mothers to their children.

“I don't think you need so much detail, rat.”

“I'm fourteen, Billy, I know what sex is.” Billy held up his hand and silenced her, pointing the index finger at her.

“And I assume you don't. Don't push more chances.”

 

\--

 

Billy walked in from the bar at the time -maybe a little later- Steve said and looked around. It was a dimly lit place illuminated by red lights, a band playing on the stage and Billy had no idea how to find Steve in this fucking crowd. He took a deep breath and started to move through people. He'd start to think he'd been in the wrong place for a moment, but he realized that he was wrong when he saw Steve’s long body under red lights. _Pretty boy was here_ and that was enough for him.

He approached them and stood next to Steve, putting his hand on his shoulder but his eyes was widened in surprise to see the girl at the table. _Nancy Wheeler._ Karen's daughter. Did she meet Steve? _Fuck._

“Billy? Hey! I never thought you were the friend Steve was talking about.” Nancy laughed and hugged Billy. _They weren't even that close, why was she hugging?_ “How did you two meet?”

“Last week, when Max was injured, I took her to the hospital. We met with Steve there.” said Billy. He was feeling nervous, didn't like Nancy being here because she was _the ideal girl_ for almost every boy and it was very likely that Steve liked her. Billy raised his hand and asked for a beer from the waitress walking around.

“And you guys?” Steve put the cocktail’s straw between his lips and looked at Nancy and Billy.

“Mike and Max are best friends.” Nancy smilingly stared at Steve and at the same time started playing with one of the curls of hair with her finger. _Flirtatious._

“Look at that coincidence.” Steve laughed and left the cocktail glass on the table. “Who would have thought of it? Oh, Billy and this is Jonathan.” When he introduced the boy next to Nancy, Billy raised his hand and said a quick hello to him.

 

When Billy's beer came and they kept talking, Billy frowned.

_Steve wasn't wearing his glasses tonight._

He didn't even know if he had his glasses with him but it made him so mad that he didn't wear them. Nancy didn't like boys with glasses? Or did he make a mistake and start using contact lenses? Maybe he didn't prefer to use it out of work. Oh no, Billy didn't like this thought.

 

“Billy?” He had to turn his gaze to Nancy after hearing his name. _Can't I just keep watching Steve quietly?_ “You were studying in fine arts, right?” Billy nodded and drank his beer.

“Yeah, I'm in the painting.”

“That's so cool.” Steve said, looking at Billy. _Having those brown eyes on him warmed Billy's cheeks. And that was one of the very rare things that happened to Billy._ Steve's effect was really different. “I wish I had a talent.”

“You're helping people.” said Billy and smiled. “I think it's a great talent. I'm just drawing, it's not a big deal. And I'm probably gonna be poor when I graduate.” Maybe he was dramatizing a bit too much, but that was right. His mistrust of himself was still not gone. He hadn't restarted the project he threw away and the idea of working with Steve was also lost it’s validity. Tonight he planned to tell him that he wanted to draw him but it made things difficult for him because Nancy was here and she was keeping an eye on Steve.

“Thanks man.” Steve played with the cocktail glass in his palm. “Most people feel the need to make fun for some reason when the they hear male nurse is a thing.”

“I think it's kind of sexy.” Then Billy started to cough while drinking his beer, realizing that he was speaking it out loud. Almost choked. “I mean—“

“Ah, yes.” When Nancy started to speak, he had to stay silent. “Billy's bisexual, by the way.” _Wow, thanks Nancy._ He thought Steve didn't need to learn this information at the moment, but Nancy had probably felt the competition, so she just said it. Or she was deliberately acting like a fool. But Billy shouldn't feel so uncomfortable. Last year he told everyone he knew that he was bisexual, not ashamed. As Billy was also interested in Steve, he should know this as a top priority to tell him first.

“Really?” Steve raised his eyebrows and turned his body towards Billy. “I may be saying this because I'm drinking my third cocktail right now, but I've always wanted to kiss a man.”

“Steve!” Nancy took the grapes from her cocktail and throwed it towards him. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah! Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?” Nancy paused and took a deep breath, leaned against Jonathan. “I'm sure Jonathan wanted to kiss a man too.” Jonathan kept quiet, but he shrugged off lightly. Billy didn't know what is this boy’s thing but he couldn't have been too bad when he became friends with Steve.

“It's no different than kissing the girls.” said Billy. Really, no different. There were bad kissing girls and bad kissing boys, so it changed according to who you kissed. It didn't matter who the good kiss was with; the important thing is whether Billy had the pleasure. “Wanna try?” _Wow, slow down, Billy. You're acting a little too fast._

Steve laughed on it and turned his gaze on Nancy to Jonathan for a few seconds, then shrugged.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Took a deep breath. “My God. I’m so drunk.”

 

Billy took a few steps towards Steve and smiled. _He was supposed to give this boy the best kiss of his life._ The chance was laying in front of him and if he causes this chance to backfire, he'd probably hit his head against a wall.

He put his hand on Steve's nape, pulling him to himself, pressed his lips to his. At that moment, Billy was sure that this pretty boy drank more than three cocktails, because he could get the mixed taste of the alcohol and the fruit on his lips.

But he was also thinking, Steve's pink lips were softer than he thought. When Billy saw him first time in the hospital last week, thought about how beautiful his lips were and now was kissing them. _God, he wanted to rip those lips off._

When Steve replied with a purring kiss, Billy opened his lips and began to play with his tongue. Billy felt Steve’s hand on his chest, then his cheek. As Steve held Billy’s face firmly with his hand, Billy bit his lips and sucked them until they split. _He was beginning to think he couldn't get enough of it if he kissed Steve forever._

As they walked away from each other, Steve pressed his fingers to his lips and cleared his throat.

 

“So? Did you like it?” Nancy was staring at Steve cautiously as she moved her straw in the glass. _She probably didn't want him to like it._ It wasn't that hard to understand.

“It's no different than kissing the girls.” Steve said, smiling. But according to Billy, there was something wrong. He looked uncomfortable. Maybe he realized what he was doing with his drunken mind and now he regretted it. Oh, if he really felt that way, Billy hated himself because he would never do something to drunk people. Billy kissed him because Steve wanted it. He had no bad intentions.

 

Billy spent another hour watching Steve. Steve cleared his throat and finished his fourth cocktail.

 

“I have to go now. I have to get up early in the morning.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?” He raised his hand and rubbed his forehead with the question Billy asked.

“No, I have my car with me.”

“Steve, man, you drank too much. I don't think you should drive.” Steve paused. He probably knew Billy was right, he really drank too much and if he was driving the car without hitting it, that would be a huge success for him. That's why he nodded and left the place saying goodbye to Nancy and Jonathan. “Good night guys.” And Billy went after Steve after waving the other two.

Steve was stumbling as he walked the sidewalk, his head must be spinning a lot. Billy guessed that and grabbed his arm.

 

“Come, my car's over there.”

 

He carefully fastened Steve's belt in the passenger seat as he did when Max was injured. Steve's eyes were closing, he was almost falling asleep. And _he looked incredibly beautiful_ even like this. It was impossible not to hear the smell of alcohol coming from him, but he didn’t lose his appeal. _This boy was another level,_ Billy thought and got into the driver's seat.

 

“Hey Steve. Where’s your house?” He waved his hand in front of Steve’s face before he started to drive, but there was no answer from him. His breathing had been regular and Billy noticed that Steve was sleeping and cursed at himself. _Great,_ he said to himself, _what do I do now?_ He could go back in there and ask Nancy where Steve was living but he didn't want to leave Steve like this alone in the car. The only option was to take him to his house. Billy weren't sure if Steve will like it when he woke up next morning but he didn't do it with a bad intent. All he wanted was to help Steve. And it wasn't Billy's fault that he got drunk so easily.

 

Billy literally carried Steve up to the house. When they came in, he quickly took him to the bedroom, laid him on his bed, took a deep breath, wiped the sweat from his forehead. Billy had experienced the hard way that he wasn't as light as he looked, but he was glad to be he was finally in bed.

He corrected the position of his feet and laid him more comfortably. Billy straightened Steve’s body, took off his jacket and covered him with the duvet. When he felt the stiffness of his pocket while he was going to put the jacket aside, put his hand into the pocket and pulled out Steve's glasses. They were with him all night and he didn’t wear them. Billy frowned and left the glasses in the chair next to Steve, so maybe the first thing he'd do when he woke up in the morning would be to wear them. _He wanted so badly to wear him those fucking glasses._

Billy looked at the body lying in his bed just before left the room. His t-shirt was slipped up to his stomach and he was sleeping like a dead, but Billy couldn't deny that his desire to lay beside him grew up in him. He wanted to do it right now, but he couldn't.

So he left the room quietly and closed the door.

 

\--

 

When Billy opened his eyes, the sun was rising. He pressed his hand on his forehead and tried to sober away. Since his couch was very cheaply bought as second hand, wasn’t very comfortable. It wasn't comfortable at all and now his back hurts like crazy. He barely straightened, checked the clock on his phone. It was six and a half.

 _Steve._ Was Steve still asleep?

He quickly got up and went to the bedroom and opened the door, peeking inside. Steve continued to sleep face-down on the bed. Billy smiled slightly when he saw this view. _Pretty nurse boy is sleeping in my bed._ He had just noticed how crazy and awesome this was.

He had to make breakfast for Steve.

He'd probably have to go to the hospital when he got out of here and if he was a hungry besides being a hangover, Billy would've felt bad. The fridge was not very full but he could make omelets. Billy would've made great omelets. Max, Carol and Tommy used to always praise them.

 

When the omelets were ready, he yawned and put the plates on the counter, he divided the orange juice -which he always bought but never finished- into two mugs. Then he turned to the bedroom again.

When Billy opened the door, he saw Steve, sitting in bed and rubbing his eyes. _He was awake. And his hair was perfectly messy._

“Morning.” said Billy leaning his shoulder against the wall. “Are you okay?”

“I have a terrible headache.” He reached over and put his glasses on. When he turned his big brown eyes back to Billy, Billy felt chills down his back. And on his groin. “Have I caused a lot of trouble?”

“No. You already fell asleep on the way home.” He smiled and gestured at him to get up. “Breakfast ready.”

“I’m coming.”

 

Billy left the room, went back to the counter and started eating his own omelet. He was really curious if Steve remembered what happened last night. Because Billy remembered every second very well and didn’t want to forget. _He kissed Steve and for months, it was the most beautiful kiss he had experienced._ He couldn't even imagine how Steve was in bed if he could harden Billy with just a kiss. Yeah, Billy wanted have sex with him. But of course, after drawing him. And after sleeping with him, he wanted to keep spending time together. He would've liked to get to know Steve, but wasn't sure if he could have said the same thing for Steve.

When Steve left the room, he pushed his hair back with his hand and sat down across from Billy, pulling his plate in front of him.

 

“Looks great.” He took the fork and started eating. Billy's shy gaze was on Steve and his moving lips while he was eating.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Billy asked, playing with his food. He wasn't thinking about asking and he regretted it instantly, but it might be better for him to face the truth. “You drank too much.” Steve looked at him and pressed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“I just remember we were chatting. Why is that? Did something happen?” Of course he didn't remember. _Of course he didn't remember._ Billy had to guess that, if he had guessed, he wouldn't be disappointed. He had his best kiss and the man he kissed was unaware of it’s existence. _He felt like shit._

“No. Nothing happened.”

They finished their breakfast quietly. Steve got up after wiping his lip with a napkin.

“I'd better go. I need to stop by the house first. I'm gonna take my stuff then go to the hospital.”

“Sure.” Billy smiled and brought him his jacket and walked all the way to the door. Steve took and wore it, he left the apartment.

“Thanks, Billy. For everything. See you later, maybe?”

“See you, Steve.” He looked up from behind him until he disappeared on the stairs and then gently closed the door.

And it occurred to him that he had forgotten to take Steve's number.

After taking an angry breath, he slammed his head on the door and closed his eyes tightly. _Silly bastard,_ he said to himself. Steve might not remember what happened last night, yes, but Billy still wanted to draw him. Steve was his muse and couldn’t let it go so easily. Billy was a struggling guy, he always worked hard to get what he wanted and he wasn't gonna let that change go away because _he was a little too affected_ by Steve.

 

He had to go to the hospital sometime.

 

\--

 

Billy went straight to the hospital in the afternoon after he left the painting studio. He was ending this thing today. He was gonna tell Steve that he wanted to use him in his project. He would insist that his beautiful face be transferred to the canvas. _Don't act like a pussy Billy,_ he tried to encourage himself. _You're Billy Hargrove._ _You are fucking Billy Hargrove._

He got out of his Camaro and walked into an emergency room and looked around. He was going to start looking for Steve but then he saw him leaving the examination room. He was taking his gloves off and he didn't seem hangover with his blue uniform and glasses. Every time Billy saw him, he was melting so it was hard for him.

When he started walking towards to Steve, Steve looked up and his eyes met his. Billy realized that Steve's shoulders were suddenly tensed up. _Was he bothered to see him?_

“Hey _pretty boy.”_ Oh no, Billy didn't want to say it out loud but he was so used to talking about him as pretty boy, that it finally fled between from his lips. _Good job, Billy._

“Hello Billy.” Steve smiled and put his hands on his waist again. “I didn't expect to see you here. There is no problem, right? Is Max okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Nothing will happen to that witch, trust me.” He laughed and handed his sketchbook to Steve. Pretty nurse didn't understand what happened, took the notebook and opened it. As he turned the pages, his eyes widened up in surprise with the sketches.

“These are…”

“You.” Steve looked at him. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation and he was right. So Billy cleared his throat and shrugged. “I wasn't lying when I said you are beautiful. Steve, I've been planning a project for a couple of months but I threw away everything I drew. But when I met you last week, I had so many ideas that I was starting to think you are magical.” He nodded and breathed deeply as if unable to believe. “I need your help, man. Let me draw you.”

Steve was staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost. His lips were open and eyes were telling that it was quite obvious that he was surprised. He gulped and closed the sketchbook slowly. His cheeks were pink. _He will reject it,_ Billy thought and squeezed his teeth.

“Sure.” said with his cracked voice. That's why he cleared his throat fastly. “I'd love to.”

“Fuck. Really?” Billy never expected that. He was pretty sure he would reject him but… he was going to draw Steve! He couldn't believe what he was going through. Billy first kissed him and now he was getting the consent from Steve to draw him. _Was this a fucking dream?_

He took the drawing pen in the pocket of his denim jacket, gave it to Steve, opened his palm.

“Give me your number.” Steve smiled and took Billy's hand, writing his number into his palm. Billy thought the pen was tickling him but actually it was the effect of Steve's fingers left on his skin. _Billy was very close to falling into a deep well and he was officially running into it._ Could he be in love with someone he never knew? Billy wouldn't even think he'd be in love for the rest of his life. “Then I'll see you later.”

“See you Billy.”

 

\--

 

The next day Max came to Billy’s house after school.

“I can't believe you convinced him!” Max screamed in the middle of Billy's living room and stepped on the couch and started to jump. “It's very exciting, Billy!”

“Hey! Break that couch and you'll have to buy a new one!” Billy was putting what he bought from the store in the fridge for Steve. Even though he didn't like wine very much, he bought it. _He thought it would be romantic._

“I’m only fourteen. I can't buy you anything.”

“Yeah, so stop jumping.”

“What time is he gonna be here?” Max stopped jumping and sat on the couch, hugged a pillow. Even though Billy wasn't showing it, he was as excited as Max and surprised by himself. There was nothing going on between them. He would just start sketching and Steve would have done the act by helping out with his project. They would drink a few glasses of wine and Steve would go. That’s it.

Billy opened his lips to answer, but he stopped by the doorbell and looked right at the clock. Fuck. He came early?

“I guess now.”

“I got it!” Max jumped up and ran to the door. “Hey Steve!” Steve came in when the little redheaded rat smiled at the nurse boy. He was wearing his glasses and a gray bomber jacket over his uniform. Billy felt his legs couldn't carry him again. _The painting that I will draw should be shown in all art exhibitions. So the whole world can see Steve's beauty._

_The beauty that doesn't belong to me._

“Hey man.” Billy came to them and they quickly hugged. “Thanks for coming. You're doing me a big favor.”

“Ah, no problem. Nobody ever wanted to draw me before.” Steve grinned with his teeth and put his backpack on the ground. “I felt important.”

“Make yourself comfortable. I'm coming.”

“Is Max going?” Steve looked at the little girl, Max shook his head and smiled. That was a very hinted smile. So Billy wanted took her in the arm and throw her out.

“Yes I'm going. So you can work comfortably.” She took her skateboard under her arm and left the house after waving at them.

 

Steve looked at the canvas and paints when he entered the living room. He examined the brushes one by one.  Billy likes it that he look like he's really into it. He took two glassses and filled with new wine, then he went to Steve. After Steve took off his jacket, he sat down, taking the glass from Billy’s hand.

 

“I don't have to sit on my butt for hours, right? Like Da Vinci drawing Mona Lisa?” Billy laughed and took a sip of his wine and put it on the coffee table.

“No, don't worry. I'm just going to draw the sketch, then I'll finish it myself. You're gonna help a very important part of the job, I'm gonna handle the simple things.” Then he pointed to his own shirt. “But first I have to wear the t-shirt that I'm wearing while I’m painting.”

“I'll take my uniform off—“

“No!” Billy raised his hands to prevent him from getting up. Billy smiled as Steve glared at him in surprise. “Keep your glasses and your uniform. I've seen you like this for the first time and I want you to stay that way for painting. If it's okay for you, too.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good.” After Billy did okay with his hands, he took off his shirt in front of Steve and wore the paint-stained sleeveless t-shirt. When he sat on the stool he noticed that Steve's gaze above him, so he felt the need to check out himself. “Did something happen?”

“What?” Steve blinked. “No! Nothing happened.” Then he drank the wine from the glass in one go. “Do I have to pose? Should I lie down like the girl in Titanic?” Billy grimaced and laughed, Steve continued. “Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack.”

“Stop it man!”

 

Steve was sitting quietly and watching him as Billy started preparing the paint. Everything he did looked like to him he'd seen it for the first time and Billy couldn't deny that he looked like a puppy. He was so lovely, so beautiful. Billy wanted to get him in his arms and never leave him till morning. _Oh, if he was Steve's boyfriend, he'd make him so happy._

When Billy said he was ready, the doorbell rang and he stopped. Who was it? If Carol and Tommy were here, he'd have to kick them out in a second. He wouldn't let them ruin this nice evening.

 

“Waiting for someone?” As Steve turned his big eyes back to Billy, Billy squeezed his teeth.

“No. Must be a surprise guest. Don't worry, I'm gonna make them go.” He stood up and opened the door.

Mrs. Wheeler was here.

Wow.

“Hello Billy.” She was holding a plate full of cookies in her hands as smiled looking at him. “Well, actually, Mike was gonna bring this, but he said he couldn't because he was with friends. I had to bring it… cookies.”

“Mrs. Wheeler…” Billy was squeezing the door handle in the palm when he tried to smile. It really wasn't the time. “Thank you.”

“Are you available?”

“Actually—“

“Billy, aren't we starting?” Billy heard Steve's voice from behind and seconds later he felt his body. “Mrs. Wheeler! Hello!” As Steve smiled at Karen, her smile erased. Looks like she was in shock. She probably didn't expect to see his daughter's friend here, while _she was bringing Billy the cookies._

“Steve? Oh, hello. What are you doing here?” Billy wants to close the door and end this thing right now. Or run away. It was easier to run away.

“Billy wanted to draw me. Can you believe it?” Steve put his hand on Billy's shoulder. “He thinks I'm beautiful for his project. That's nice, isn't it?”

“Ye…s. Exactly.” She cleared her throat and gave the cookies to Billy. “I gotta go now. Enjoy the cookies. It was good to see you kids.” And she disappeared on the stairs.

Billy left the breath that he held and closed the door, leaned against it. He was just as tired as he was running a marathon in a few minutes. What kind of coincidence was this?

“It's so nice of Mrs. Wheeler that thinks about you.” said Steve and took the cookies from Billy. “But it's more like she's hitting you on.”

“Shut up, Steve. It’s nothing like that.”

“Well, if you say so.”

 

\--

 

One hour after Mrs. Wheeler, Billy was moving his brush over the canvas but Steve was always moving around to take cookies. He said not to do it a couple of times but he kept on doing it.

 

“Steve, come on.”

“It's delicious! What can I do? It’s very tasty with wine.” He took the glass to his lips and drank a great sip. “May I look?”

“What?”

“Can I see the painting?”

“It's not clear yet. If you stop moving, I'll draw it.” However, Steve stood up, eating a cookie and stood behind him. Billy felt Steve breathing behind his ear when he leaned over to look at the canvas. And _in a matter of seconds, he was getting harder._ He had pressed his legs against each other and realized that he also held the brush firmly in his hand. _Really, Steve, if you don't get away from me, I'm going to deal with you instead of drawing._

“Man, it’s already looking great. Of course, I'm not saying this because I'm the one you drew.”

“No, you can.” Billy muttered and left the brush. His hands were already in paint. “This is beautiful because I'm drawing you.”

There was silence for a few seconds.

“I remember what happened the night we went out.” said Steve. Billy's breath stopped and turned towards Steve, who stood right next to him. Now their faces were so close that Billy felt his breathe on his own face. It smelled of chocolate and wine. “I said I didn't remember because I was afraid to admit I liked it. And frankly, I was planning to ignore you from yesterday morning, but you came to the hospital and said you wanted to draw me… Oh, Billy. You make things very difficult.”

“What do you want me to do?” Steve smiled as Billy looked at him enchanted. His eyes under his glasses were focused on Billy's lips.

“Kiss me.”

 

On top of that, Billy immediately gripped Steve's face with his hands and put their lips together. Steve missed a moan while their breaths were intermingling, he took his lips to Billy's neck. When Billy felt his warm lips on his skin, he was beginning to feel his dick in his pants had become harder. Steve took Billy's white sleeveless shirt off to the ground and down on his knees. Billy couldn't believe it was happening as he looked down at him. _That pretty nurse boy with those glasses he thought he was a work of art on his knees for Billy now._

As he wetted his lips, he unfastened Billy's belt and lowered his jeans with the boxer. He got his fingers around his dick, which made Billy moan. Billy closed his eyes. Steve's mouth was warm and he seemed to know very well what he should do with his tongue. He made Billy feel like he was walking in the clouds for a little while and he did better after than that.

He took his dick to his throat, gagged but it didn’t stop him, he let Billy fuck his mouth by moving his head back and forth.

 

“Fuck, Steve.” Billy grabbed Steve's hair with his fingers and tugged. His body was shaking like crazy. “I can't hold it any longer.” That didn't slow Steve down, so he got faster. And shortly afterwards Billy came into Steve's mouth.

Steve swallowed them all and after pulled himself back, he rubbed Billy's cock a couple more times.

When he stood up again, their lips reunited and Billy tasted his own taste through Steve's tongue.

“If you've never been with a man before, how do you do that well?” Steve shrugged as Billy asked him while grinning.

“I think I found my talent.”

“You’re a liar.” Steve grinned too and Steve took him to the bedroom.

 

As he lay on his back on the bed, Billy slowly climbed on him, expelling Steve's uniform in one move and threw it to the ground. This time he began to kiss all over his body and suck on his neck. When he went to work tomorrow, Billy wanted the nurse girls to see the hickeys on his neck. So they would know that the last night was a fun for him and they would stay away. Billy had no intention of leaving Steve.

 

“Fuck, _you’re so beautiful.”_ Billy muttered between kisses. When he turned his gaze at him, he found Steve with his hair scattered all over the pillow. He was like a cat with a little murmuring through his lips. Billy quickly lowered Steve's pants and threw him at the side of his uniform. He put his hand over his boxer's began to rubbing him. Steve's murmurs turned into moaning and he began to writhe in bed.

“Stop it Billy.”

“Why?” Billy leaned over Steve as he grinned and touched with his lips on his cheek. “Don't you like playing games?”

“No.”

“You’re so boring.” Billy gave Steve a kiss on his cheek, was taking off Steve's boxer and keeping him completely naked. Then he reached out and pulled the lube out of his drawer.

“Are you really holding these in your drawer?” Steve asked, was watching him with a smile. “Your sister's coming here.”

“I'm not letting her in my room, smart guy.” He settled between Steve’s legs and holding his hands, fingers crossing his fingers. “I don't want to hurt you. So tell me when it hurts.” Steve gulped and nodded, closed his eyes. “No, look at me.” He opened them again at Billy's request and from under his glasses, he began to look at Billy with his big eyes. Billy, since he saw Steve, he didn't know how many times he had that in mind, but… damn, he was so beautiful.

He pressed his lips on his once more and slowly pushed into Steve.

As Steve scratched Billy's hand, he splitted the kiss up and moaned. He had tears in his eyes and was squizing his teeth.

 

“Hey, hey. Okay. You’re okay.” Billy smiled and started kissing Steve's jaw. “You’re great.”

“Billy… damn it.”

 

Billy started moving back and forth in pretty boy. Steve's hands loosened and his body became more comfortable. Shortly thereafter, his moaning from the pain had already turned into pleasure. Billy was quick and courageous and started to go in and out more hard. His necklace was swinging down his neck, stroking Steve's chest. Their bodies were very close. Billy wasn't treating Steve like the other people he was slept. He was his first. He deserved it to be special. Steve deserved good things and Billy was willing to give these to Steve.

When they had orgasm together, Billy lay down next to Steve and laid him down on his chest.

 

“I'm glad you didn't take your glasses off.” Billy muttered as he stroked Steve's hair. “I have a weakness for them.”

“For my glasses?” Steve lifted his head, looking at Billy in a strange way. “Are you crazy?”

“Yes.” Billy grinned and leaned over and give a light kiss to Steve. “I’m crazy about you.”

“You need to finish your painting.”

“I can finish it anytime I want to because you’re not going anywhere.” As Billy put his head back on the pillow, Steve straightened up and stared at him. “What are you looking at? You thought I'd just send you home?”

“Well, no—“

“What? Am I not sexy enough to be your boyfriend?” Steve laughed as he rolled his eyes and leaned over Billy, looking into his eyes.

“I think you're much sexier.”

“Say it.”

“What?”

“You know what.” Billy muttered and licked his lips. His gaze was locked in Steve's eyes. He was madly wanting pink lips to say it.

“You're my boyfriend.”

“Again.” Steve grinned and gave a few kisses to his lips.

“You're my boyfriend.”

“And again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on : [tumblr!](http://elfesetamour.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
